Batman
Batman & Robin is a reboot within DC Neo. Characters Heroes *Bruce Wayne/Batman *Robyn Phillips/Robin *Alfred Pennyworth Villains *The White Plague **Maximillian "Maxie" Zeus **Grace Balin/Orca **Anatoli Knyazev/KGBeast **Lonnie Machin/Anarky **Mortimer Drake/The Cavalier Specials #"DC Neo: Batman & Robin": A short introduction to Robyn Phillips, revealing she is sixteen and a high school student before revealing she is being monitored by Batman for unknown reasons. Issues #Robyn Phillips returns home from school after a long day. At home, it's revealed her very wealthy parents are out of town (something they do almost every week) and have left Robyn with her neglectful nanny. Robyn decides to take out her aggression somewhere else, walking to a near by underground fighting ring, where it's revealed she has done this a lot in the past. In fact, she's the undefeated champion of the ring. However, a fighter named Lionel is gunning for her title, and so she decides to face him in a one on one battle. Lionel does very well for himself, but Robyn proves how good of a fighter she is, as once she "starts trying" Lionel isn't able to land a single hit on her, and she manages to defeat him, keeping her title. After the match, Robyn is about to go home, when a strange man in sunglasses comes up to her and says that she's good, but with him she'll not only be able to defeat people around her age, but she'll also be able to take on the likes of Bane. Robyn doesn't believe him at first, but then man then shows off what he can do by kicking a trashcan up in to the air and spin kicking it in to the air. Robyn is extremely impressed by this, and demands to know who the man is and how he can do what he does. The man claims his name is Matches Malone, but then takes off his sunglasses and reveals to her he is actually Batman (though he doesn't reveal to her he's Bruce Wayne). She is extremely excited, as she is actually a big Batman fan, despite being an illegal street fighter. Batman points out the fact she's technically a criminal, and reveals that if she wants to be taken under his wing she'll need to give up the street fighting life. After thinking about it for a short time, she agrees, and Bruce gives her a map with a building circled on it before disappearing. She then runs off, while Lionel, who reveals his real name to be Lonnie Machin, calls a mysterious person, claiming he has a lead. #Robyn shows up to the location and begins training with Batman, who takes her to the Batcave. He knocks her down over and over, constantly telling her to get back up. However, eventually she blows up at Batman, claiming he isn't playing fair, but Batman claims he is playing fair, and that she's just used to fighting kids. She then attempts to blackmail him, claiming she will reveal his identity to the world if he doesn't start playing fair. However, Batman reveals she doesn't even know his real name, as Matches Malone is just a made up persona of his. Because of this, she instead just walks out of the Batcave in a huff. While walking home, she complains to herself when she's suddenly attacked by Anarky and Orca. She tries to fight back but the two villains manage to over power her, with Orca giving her a massive bear hug. Anarky demands to know where Batman is, but she doesn't say a word, so Orca's grip gets tighter and tighter, until Robyn begins screaming in pain. At that moment, Batman shows up and fights the two villains. He manages to defeat Orca, but Anarky then puts a knife to Robyn's throat, demanding Batman to leave. However, Batman throws a batarang to a wall, with it bouncing off the wall and being thrown right in to Anarky's back. Anarky, in extreme amounts of pain, attempts to get back up and attack Batman, but is knocked out by him. After this, Robyn bursts in to tears and hugs Batman for comfort. Knowing what it feels like to be a terrified child in an alleyway, Batman comforts Robyn until she eventually manages to calm herself down. Batman then congratulates Robyn, as even under massive amounts of pain, she didn't say a thing about Batman's identity. Robyn at first thinks Batman is making this all about him, until Batman gives her a box. He tells her the box has a surprise in it and to open it back home. Due to Robyn's terrified state, Batman walks her back home, and tells her one last thing. When she opens the box she'll be given a choice. If she says yes, Batman will be happy, is she says no, he'll understand. After this, he disappears once again. #Robyn attempts to go back to her life, fighting people at night and being the reigning champ, but she can't get the box out of her head. She hasn't opened it yet, but with each day she gets more and more curious. However, due to her mind being in another place, she almost loses a fight against her enemy. She does manage to pull through, but everyone is very confused by what just happened. She begins walking home, when Anarky shows up once again. However, this time he isn't here to fight, and instead gives her an invitation to a party before disappearing. Later, she thinks about is and reasons that most likely it isn't a trap, as if Anarky wanted to kill or kidnap her he probably would've done it right there and then. She shows up to the location of the party, where she sees villains like Anarky, Orca, KGBeast and the Cavalier all sitting at a table. She also sits down at the table and the villains begin speaking about the head of the table until he himself shows up. As it turns out, the one who united all these villains is Maxie Zeus, who gives a speech to Robyn, claiming he and the villains are able to give her anything she wants under the condition she tell them where Batman is. Robyn refuses, and after some attempts at convincing, Zues has the villains jump for her. However, just then Batman himself shows up and gets in to a massive fight with the villains. However, he is overpowered by the villains, who then attempt to move on to Robyn, who is gone. Robyn runs all the way back to her home, where she opens the box. As it turns out the box has a Robin costume and a kanabō inside. Category:DC Comics Category:Comics